


New Uniforms

by TheRealJLRules



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: Holtzmann has ordered her and Erin some new work clothes, but things do not entirely go to plan...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> This is a fanfiction based on characters owned by Columbia Pictures. I DO NOT OWN THEM. It is just for fun.

“Holtz - package for you!”

The two women broke their heated kiss at the call from downstairs, one of them her eyes widening in glee.“They’re here!”

Erin Gilbert-Holtzmann frowned.“What’re here?”She was still rather flustered - and annoyed - their impromptu makeout session was interrupted.

“The new uniforms!” Jillian Gilbert-Holtzmann replied, her excitement level clearly rising.“C’mon!”She took her wife’s hand in hers and practically yanked her off the work table Erin was sitting on.

“New… ?_Oof_!” Erin managed, as her arm was nearly wrenched out the socket.They then made their way down to answer Patty Tolan’s call, as always with Erin taking the stairs and Holtz sliding down the pole.Erin only ever used the pole in response to a bust… well, apart from that one night they were alone and Holtz convinced her to give her a little dance, which led to…_well_, needless to say, obsessive Erin spent ages making sure the pole was clean the next morning.

When the physicist reached the ground floor, her wife was already giddily tearing off the tape of the package.Erin noticed it was smaller than the boxes their uniforms usually came in.At least they were all paid for now: with the amount of times they were damaged during busts - mostly with slime stains, in Erin’s case - the Ghostbusters managed to convince Jennifer Lynch to have their suits be added to the expenditures the government covered.

“Did you order these?” Abby Yates asked Holtz, who was already through the tape and ripping the box open.“We only had a batch of uniforms delivered a couple of weeks ago.”She looked at Erin.“Have you had them all slimed already?”Erin just gave her an incredulous glare.

“These are _special_ uniforms!” said the engineer with obvious glee.“Just for me and my lovely cupcake.”

Erin blushed at the endearment, as still always happened.No matter how much time passed - she and Holtz had been together over two years now, married for seven months - she still felt butterflies whenever Holtz paid her a compliment.Which was _all the time_.“Just for us?Whatabout Abby and Patty?” she asked, managing to control her tone.

“Yeah, girl,” added Patty.“I’m the one who got us our suits to begin with.”

“And they’re great!” Holtz insisted.“But like I said, these are special.And besides, are you two married?”She turned to her wife.“Which reminds me, babe: I’m sorry it took so long to get these.I can’t believe I didn’t think of it as soon as we got back from our honeymoon, but… “

“Wait, you knew about this?” interrupted Abby.

“I promise I have no idea what’s going on,” said Erin, hands in the air in defence.“Holtz, what have you done?Why do we need ‘special’ uniforms?What’s Abby and Patty _not_ being married got to do with it?”She dreaded to think what the engineer would pull out the box…

Which happened as soon as Holtz tossed a handful of package paper over her shoulder.Her eyes lit up and she shot to her feet, holding a uniform out infront of her for Erin to see.“Ta-daa!”

Erin blinked.“What do ya think?!” her wife asked excitedly.

“Erm… they’re… “The physicist paused.It looked… exactly like their normal outfits.She expected the stripes to be rainbow-coloured, at least…

“They’re great, aren’t they?!” Holtz cried.“Look, look!”She moved upto Erin and showed her a specific part of the uniform.“This is yours, can you see what I’ve had done?”

It was then Erin realised what Holtz was getting at.The name patch.

“Aaaaand… “Holtz left the outfit in Erin’s hands as she returned to the box, before pulling out another suit.“See?See?!”She was almost hopping on the spot.

Erin glanced at the second outfit, then back to the one in her hands.Now she knew why these were specifically for the two of them.The name patches explained everything.

_GILBERT-H_

_G-HOLTZMANN_

Erin barely contained a grin, unable to not be touched.That Holtz went to the trouble of having their married names being added to their uniforms made Erin’s heart swell.And the grammatically-questionable text just made it all the more _Holtz_.

“Well?Say something, muffin!” demanded the engineer, eager for praise.

“It’s… “Erin struggled to find the words.“It’s… wait, is mine a different material?”

“Er, yeah… “ said Holtz slowly, which immediately sent metaphorical alarm bells ringing: Holtzmann _never_ slowed down unless something was up.“Better for, um, getting slime off.Yep, that’s it!”

“Hang on,” Abby butted in.“I know it’s a running joke that Erin gets slimed all the time, but _we_ do too, sometimes.Why does she get special treatment?”  
  
Patty rolled her eyes.“Why are you even asking?”

“Good point,” Abby nodded.

Erin groaned at the pair’s back-and-forth, but her wife’s voice again broke in.“See, this way everyone will know that you’re mine, and I’m yours!”

“Everyone already does, sweetheart,” said the physicist.“You put so much stuff about us on Twitter, Facebook and Instagram, that the mayor was contacted by the bosses of all three sites and told him to tell _you_ to stop.”

“I still don’t think there’s a single person in the country who doesn’t know about ‘Holtzbert’,” smirked Abby.Now it was Erin’s turn to roll her eyes.“But why’d you word your names like that?” continued Abby.

“Well, _duh_!” moaned Holtz.“_Obviously_ I couldn’t have them both say, ‘Gilbert-Holtzmann’, ‘cos A: that’s _both_ our names, and 2: it wouldn’t fit on the patch without being too scrunched up.This way our married name is alluded to, but we still keep individual name patches.”

“Love, it’s very thoughtful, and sweet, but… “Erin’s words were cut off by the sudden blaring of the firehouse alarm.

“_FUCKING HELL_!” Abby screamed as they all covered their ears, a harder act for Erin and Holtz as they had clothing in their hands.“_KEVIN_, _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING_?!”

Kevin Beckman, sitting not five feet away at his desk, put the phone down.“_WE GOT A CALL WHILE YOU WERE TALKING_!_A GHOST NEEDS BUSTING ON BLEECKER STREET_!”

“_KEVIN, STOP THE DAMN ALARM_!” yelled Erin.When the receptionist did as she ordered, all four Ghostbusters looked at him in disbelief.“Kevin, we’re all standing _right here_!Was the alarm really necessary?”

He shrugged.“You said to ring it when a job comes through.”

“Yeah, ‘cos it’s a big firehouse and we need to know when we’re needed wherever we are,” said Abby.

“Yeah, and you know now,” Kevin responded simply.

Patty looked like she wanted to add something, but Erin stopped her.“Look, let’s just go.Kevin, just… well done.We’ll bring you back a toy or something.”

Kevin grinned happily, while Abby and Patty went to their lockers grumbling.Holtz hopped to Erin, joy in her eyes.“This is great!Can we wear our new uniforms, babe?Can we, can we?!”

Erin thought a moment.“Well, we should probably put them in the wash first… loosen them up abit, get the package dust out... "

“I can’t hear you ‘cos my ears are ringing, so I’m just gonna assume you said ‘yes’,” came her wife’s reply.“Thanks, Er-Bear - you’re the best!”With that, Holtz gave a quick kiss on the lips, then went to change into the new suit still in her hands.

Erin just chuckled.This was clearly what her darling wanted, and who was she to deny her?Erin went to her own locker and began changing, hoping at least she would not get slimed this time.

However, that would soon be the least of her issues with the new uniforms…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> This is a fanfiction based on characters owned by Columbia Pictures. I DO NOT OWN THEM. It is just for fun.

Erin entered the bed, cringing at the slight tweak in her back.Her wife was already tucked in, reading something on her phone.Erin noticed the frown on Holtz’s face, and instantly knew what was up.“What is it now?” she huffed.

Holtz darted her eyes to her, a guilty look on her face.“Um… “

“Holtz, just tell me,” Erin said tiredly.

A sigh of resignation.“This one is about you.Apparently your name is Helen.”

The physicist pulled a face.“How the hell did… _oh_.Oh, I get it.”Indeed she did.She rolled her eyes for what seemed the millionth time at the situation.

The new name patches Holtz had made for the couple had more of an effect than the engineer thought.Unfortunately, the effect was largely inaccurate and, frankly, annoying.

First was Holtz’s own patch.People started interpreting _G-Holtzmann_ to read, _G. Holtzmann_, and her first name therefore had to be _G_illian.Not too bad, and Holtz initially found it humorous.But then the typo kept coming up in news articles.It seemed the much-vaunted press was still as factually-deficient as ever.After only four days, Holtz went from laughing it off to getting _sick and tired_ of explaining _yet again_ that no, her name was _J_illian, but just call her Holtz, thank you very much.

And now, it seemed Erin was the victim of misreading.Another news outlet read _her_ name patch as _Gilbert, H_ and clearly misheard her first name, assuming it to be _Helen_.Terrific.There was nothing wrong at all with _Gillian_ or _Helen_, but those were _not_ their names.Erin looked at her wife’s phone and saw her own misnomer had been going on as long as Holtz’s.And no matter the amount of comments, posts and Tweets by their loyal fans explaining the media was continually getting their names wrong - with some flat-out demanding apologies on their behalf, which Erin had to admit was touching, but perhaps a tad much - the name muddles still occurred.

However, all that, in itself, was not _that_ much of a problem.If that was the only issue with the new uniforms Holtz got the two of them, that would be annoying, but shrug-off-able… which was a real word, according to the engineer.No, the thing which actually grated Erin… was something Holtz was personally responsible for.And after what happened in that day’s bust, Erin had to tell her.“Holtz,” she began tentatively, “as annoying as that is, I think there’s another… problem… with the new uniforms.”

Holtz frowned at her.“There is?”

“Actually, to be more specific, the problem is _my_ uniform.”

The frown deepened.“Wait… you mean what happened today?”

“Yes,” Erin replied matter-of-factly.“The bust nearly fell apart because you were distracted.”

“I’m often distracted,” said Holtz, trying to shrug it off.“It’s not my fault you have a perfect butt.”

A brief yet deep blush, but Erin pushed on.“It _is_ your fault that my… butt… is more on show now.”

Now it was Holtz’s turn to blush.“I… didn’t think you’d notice.”

“I didn’t,” admitted the physicist, folding her arms.“Not at first.But when I saw myself in the mirror, I noticed my… um… “Dammit: Erin mellowed alot over the past three years, yet still was easy to embarrass.“… chest… was noticeably visible.”

Holtz smirked, her confidence briefly returning.“Baby, I _always_ notice your chest.”

“I mean my nipples were nearly poking out!” Erin suddenly yelped.

“Must’ve been cold,” Holtz murmured.

“No, it was because you were already changed and in your underwear,” said Erin, then stopped herself.“I mean… look, it doesn’t _matter_ why, what matters is that in the old uniforms, no matter how excited you got me, my chest never showed like that.And we _both_ know why.”

“Thought you just said it didn’t matter wh…”Holtz did not finish the sentence at the stern look Erin gave her.

“Holtzmann,” she said evenly.“You made my suit smaller.”

Holtz gulped, then nodded.

“And the different material… ?"

“Shinier.”Holtz’s cheeks were beetroot.“In the right light, you look like you’re wearing… ahem… pleather.”

Erin could not help the light chuckle escaping her lips.“So just to make things clear,” she said after clearing her own throat.“You were distracted, and nearly got hurt by a three-eyed purple fanged ghost today, because you were checking out my shiny, tight ass.”

Despite the situation, Holtz burst into laughter at that, and Erin followed suit.“Oh my God!” The engineer wheezed.“I’m sorry, babe, but… actually, no I’m not sorry!I just can’t get enough of that shiny, tight… “

“_Don’t_ finish that sentence, Jillian-with-a-G Gilbert-Holtzmann!” snorted Erin.“You’re not off the hook yet!It’s the new suit’s fault that my back is hurt.”

Instantly the engineer’s face dropped.“What?”All mirth was gone.“You’re hurt?How?Why didn’t you tell me?”

Now _Erin_ felt guilty.But she did not want her wife to worry, and hoped any concerns she had were in her head.And it seemed her discomfort was small enough for Holtz to not notice.Indeed, said discomfort was almost infinitesimal, but so was the size difference in her new suit.To simply look at it, the outfit looked perfectly fine, but it was _just_ enough to show off Erin’s curves… and also constrict her.When Erin first put it on, she thought the little twinges were a result of her age, or perhaps not being in shape, but no.The simple fact was, the minuscule difference in the suit’s size, along with its lack of give, meant she was starting to get pain.

When Erin explained all this to Holtz, her spouse looked _crushed_.“Oh my God,” she repeated.“I’m sorry, Erin - I’m so sorry!I had no idea!I didn’t think… fuck, I just wanted to… look at you.”

Erin’s face softened.“It’s OK, sweetheart.I know you didn’t mean for that.I just… “She stopped as Holtz made a move to get out of bed.“Holtz, where’re you going?”

“I’m going to get your new suit and burn it,” the engineer hissed.“I can’t _believe_ I was so selfish.”

Erin stopped her with a somehow-soft-yet-firm hold on her arm.“First of all,” she said, her voice bordering on an order, “I don’t like it when you set fires at work by accident, so I’m sure as heck not gonna let you start a fire at home on purpose, _at bedtime_ no less.Second of all… OK, maybe it was selfish - and yes, you should’ve been more honest, or even told me ahead of time - but… “She paused.

Holtz quirked a brow.“But… ?”

Erin looked down.“I… I gotta admit… the fact you did it in the first place… makes me feel kinda… special.”

Her wife looked at her with utter confusion.“Erin, I still can’t believe you don’t know how special you are.You’re _precious_… you’re my precious Ghost Girl.”

Long ago, that name was like a dagger in Erin’s heart.But not when Holtz used it.From her soulmate, the nickname was full of nothing but love, tenderness and even… awe.

Erin smiled abashedly.“And I… I’m not fishing for more compliments, but… part of me also feels a little smug.Just the idea that you find me attractive at all is insane, because - well, look at _you_! - but you actually wanted to _accentuate_ that… “

“Erin, you’re the most beautiful woman who’s ever existed,” Holtz said, now the words _buried_ in awe.“And that’s a scientific fact.”There was no sarcasm in her voice at all.

The physicist felt her eyes water, and she leaned close for a deep kiss.Holtz returned in kind, and they stayed connected together for several seconds, until prising their lips apart, Erin’s curving into a smile.“I love you,” she breathed.

“Right back at you, hot stuff,” Holtz grinned.After another kiss, the couple relaxed into bed, holding each other close.A long moment passed before one broke the silence.

“I do think I’ll have to go back to my own uniform, though,” Erin sighed.

“If it’s causing you pain, then defo.”

Erin noticed the inclination.“Hey, stop with the guilt.It was a simple mistake.”

“A simple, selfish, greedy mistake,” came the bitter reply.

“Holtz, stop,” huffed Erin.“I forgive you.We’ll hear no more of it… or my name isn’t Helen Gilbert-Holtzmann.”

Holtz exploded into more laughter.“OK, OK, _enough_!I’ll have the name patches changed back!Good God, I just try and let the world know that we’re lawfully married!Bad enough I can’t get a good gander at your perfect body… !”

Blushing once more, Erin was glad her wife was back to her happy self.“Nah, leave the name patches.I’ll peel my new one off and sew it onto an old uniform.”

“But what if people still get our names wrong?”

Erin shrugged.“That’s their problem, not ours.I’ll explain it and fight for it whenever I have to, as long as we get to have our names together.”

It was rare Jillian Gilbert-Holtzmann was at a loss for words.Erin decided to save her anymore embarrassment, and stroked her cheek softly.“But this thing about me having a perfect body… “

Holtz tilted her head into the touch.“Oh?”

“I still don’t quite believe you,” Erin husked.

A sly smile.“Then let me convince you of my sincerity… “

Thankfully, Erin’s back was more than upto the challenge.


End file.
